Take the instance of a customer writing a complaint to an enterprise or company regarding a defect in a product she recently purchased. She wants the enterprise to replace the product, as she believes the product is still covered by the warranty. However, a customer's (or user's) complaint may not reflect the truth about the warranty or, perhaps the particular condition for which replacement is asked for may not be covered under the warranty.
Relevant sources of information can include a fact-base containing factual information about the various warranties and contracts supported by the enterprise, as well as possibly a customer-generated document containing implicit references to the facts contained in the fact-base.
In existing approaches, the agent at the service desk handling the customer complaint will have to manually search for the relevant facts and assess whether the facts mentioned by the customer match the facts in the enterprise fact-base and respond accordingly. As a result, the response may be delayed by hours, during which the customer is expecting a favorable reply.